Bayangan Cermin Robin
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Robin tidak perlu khawatir dengan usianya. Iya kan? Sepertinya Zoro tidak pernah keberatan dengan wanita yang lebih tua. Bukannya dulu laki-laki itu pernah punya pengalaman yang sama?


**Rating:** T

**Ringkasan:** Robin tidak perlu khawatir dengan usianya. Iya kan? Sepertinya Zoro tidak pernah keberatan dengan wanita yang lebih tua. Bukannya dulu laki-laki itu pernah punya pengalaman yang sama?

**Disclaimer:** One Piece © Eichiro Oda

**A/N:** Thanks buat yang udah request fic dengan pairing ini. Thanks banget buat dukungannya. Semoga fic ini nggak terlalu OOC, karena aku pendukung IC sejati! Hai...hai... selamat membaca :D

**Bayangan Cermin Robin **

Robin memandang bayangannya sendiri di cermin. Cermin itu tidak terlalu besar, tidak sebesar cermin milik Nami di kamarnya, tapi cukup untuk memantulkan cahaya yang benda itu terima, kira-kira seluruh wajah hingga bahu. Dan saat itu, Robin tengah menyisiri rambut hitamnya dengan sisir gading yang dia peroleh dari Skypea.

Robin jarang memperhatikan wajahnya ketika dia bercermin. Bukannya dia tidak suka dengan apa yang dia lihat. Wajahnya cantik, dia tahu itu, wajah itu benar-benar warisan ibunya. Dua puluh tahun telah berlalu, rasanya Robin rindu sekali dengan wanita itu. Berapa usianya waktu itu? Dua puluh delapan? Tiga puluh? Dan pada usia begitu Nico Olvia sudah melahirkan dirinya.

Wanita berambut gagak itu melihat sisirnya. Ada beberapa helai rambutnya yang rontok. Robin menarik helai rambutnya dan mengamati helai itu lebih dekat. Semuanya masih hitam, belum ada yang memutih.

Tunggu! Mengapa dia memikirkan hal-hal aneh begini? Mana mungkin perempuan mulai beruban di usia 28?

Robin tersenyum geli pada pemikirannya yang aneh.

"Robin-san. Kau di dalam?" Suara navigator berambut orange itu membuyarkan lamunannya. "Robin?"

"Iya, Nami-san. Masuk saja,"

Nami membuka pintu kamar Robin, wajahnya terlihat sedikit masam. Mungkin dia baru saja memukul Zoro dan Sanji kareana baru saja berkelahi pada waktu navigator itu bekerja? Bisa saja. "Ada apa Nami-san?"

Nami menghela napas dan menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang Robin. "Aku sedang malas melihat trio konyol itu, juga duo idiot berkelahi. Hari ini membosankan sekali, tidak ada pulau yang dekat, kita akan terapung cukup lama." Nami mulai memuntahkan keluhannya. Robin tersenyum saja mendengarkan. Nami memang suka begitu, berkeluh kesah kalau moodnya sedang tidak bagus. Tapi biasanya dia akan bersemangat lagi kalau sedang merawat pohon-pohon mikannya. Mungkin karena hari ini lumayan panas, gadis itu lebih suka ada di dalam ruangan? Meski moodnya jadi sedikit jelek.

"Kau pasti lelah, beristirahatlah." Robin meninggalkan meja riasnya, yang tidak seperti milik Nami, lebih kosong. Robin tidak punya perlengkapan kecantikan sebanyak Nami karena dia memang tidak terbiasa menggunakan benda-benda seperti itu. Dia berjalan ke kasur. "Tapi kami semua membutuhkanmu, Nami-san. Biarpun orang-orang tidak menyadari ini, mereka sangat bergantung padamu."

Nami memandang Robin sejenak, senyumnya mengembang kembali. "Terimakasih Robin! Cuma kau saja yang bisa kuandalkan!" Dia memeluk Robin, berterimakasih. Robin hanya tersenyum, dia menepuk punggung Nami pelan. Lagipula apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan. Usianya setidaknya 10 tahun lebih tua dari Nami, jadi dialah yang beperan sebagai kakak di sini. Ketika navigator itu sedang down dan moody gara-gara kelakuan kru kapal yang lain, Robin selalu memberikan nasehat, juga pujian yang dibutuhkan. Hal ini malahan terkadang membuatnya merasa seperti seorang ibu.

Nami melepas pelukannya, dahinya berkerut. Di tangannya ada helai rambut hitam lain.

"Apa rambutmu rontok, Robin?" tanyanya. Lagipula siapa lagi pemilik rambut hitam di kapal selain Robin? Dan Luffy tentu saja. Tapi apa kaitannya Luffy dengan Robin? Rasanya nggak ada. Atau ada?

Robin memandang helai rambutnya. "Sepertinya begitu, Nami-san."

Nami menggelengkan kepalanya. "Seharusnya kau bilang padaku Robin, aku punya shampo yang bagus untuk rambut rontok. Nanti akan ku tunjukkan padamu."

Robin tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Lagi-lagi, memangnya apa lagi yang harus dia lakukan selain itu?

"Baiklah, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Nami bertanya, sudah kembali ke mood baiknya lagi.

Robin mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin membaca buku?"

Nami mengerutkan kening. "Bagus juga. Aku akan pergi ke dapur untuk meminta Sani membuat cemilan. Kau ingin membaca di mana, Robin?"

"Dek?" jawab Robin. "Hari ini cuacanya cerah."

Nami tersenyum. "Baiklah, tunggu aku di sana."

Robin mengangguk, melihat Nami keluar dari kamarnya. Dia mengambil beberapa buah buku dari meja. Itu adalah buku yang dia simpan dari perpustakaan untuk di baca sebelum tidur. Mungkin dia akan membacanya sekarang di dek. Dek? Seharusnya Zoro juga ada di sana. Bibirnya langsung mengukir senyum misterius.

Robin tidak salah. Dia melihat Zoro sedang duduk-duduk saja di dek berumput. Sedikit mengherankannya memang. Pendekar pedang itu tengah terjaga, dia bersandar pada tiang utama dan duduk di bawah bayang-bayang layar. Memandang langit yang tidak berawan. Laki-laki berambut hijau itu melirik Robin sewaktu dia datang membawa buku dan duduk di kursi berjemurnya, tapi kembali mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum Robin bicara.

"Kau tidak tidur, Zoro?" tanya Robin heran. Aneh sekali menemukan pendekar pedang itu terjaga kecuali di waktu dia latihan, makan, dan bertarung. Yah, bukannya dia tidak menyukai laki-laki itu ketika dia terbangun. Tapi Robin suka melihat Zoro tanpa kerutan di dahinya, kerutan itu hilang ketika dia sedang tidur.

"Cuacanya panas sekali." jawabnya tidak nyambung. "Lagi-lagi kau membaca Robin. Buku apa yang kau bawa?" Ini juga pertanyaan yang tidak lazim. Benarkah panasnya matahari kali ini telah mengacaukan isi kepala orang-orang?

"Aku tidak akan bosan membaca buku seperti ini, Zoro. Kau pasti juga menyukai yang ini." Robin menunjukkan sebuah buku tebal. Zoro melihat buku itu dengan kerutan keningnya.

"Apa judulnya?"

"Cara romantis mempertahankan keharmonisan dalam rumah tangga."

"Hah?" Zoro otomatis bengong. Itu sama sekali bukan judul yang dia pikirkan. Robin akan membaca buku-buku sejarah. Tapi buku apa tadi? Keharmonisan rumah tangga? Rasanya telinganya jadi merah seketika, perubahan yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan betapa panasnya hari itu.

Robin tersenyum, kalau bukan nyengir, lebar. Menjahili Zoro memang menyenangkan. Dia tertawa. "Aku hanya bercanda Zoro." Robin menunjukkan cover bukunya. Cover itu bergambar beberapa wanita dengan atasan yang hanya separuh menutupi dada hingga pusar, dan kain sarung yang menutupi kaki, meski kain itu sepertinya hanya dililitkan di pinggang dengan _sash_. Ini juga bukan cover yang Zoro pikir akan lihat dari buku-buku Robin. Warna merah naik ke wajahya, yang hanya menambah lebar senyum Robin, kalau Robin masih bisa tersenyum lebih lebar lagi. Zoro membaca judulnya dengan cepat: _Wanita Amazon. _

"Wanita Amazon hidup mandiri di tengah-tengah masyarakat wanita. Mereka kaum yang kuat, pemberani dan _cantik_." Robin menjelaskan tanpa diminta. Dan lagi, dia menekankan kata yang terakhir. "Apa kau suka wanita cantik, Zoro?"

Zoro mengalihkan pandangannya, merasa kalau wajahnya mungkin berubah warna.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu, Robin?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Robin tersenyum. Dia mulai membaca dari halaman terakhir yang dia tinggalkan. Halaman itu juga memuat beberapa gambar wanita Amazon yang tengah bertarung dengan masyarakat lain, masyarakat yang terdiri dari laki-laki kuat dan perkasa.

"Mungkin aku iri dengan wanita-wanita itu. Mereka melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan semenjak mereka lahir. Kuat, pemberani dan mandiri. Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu diwaktu aku masih kecil."

Zoro memandang Robin lagi, pandangannya menunjukkan kecurigaan, juga rasa heran.

"Dua puluh tahun ini kulewatkan untuk bertahan hidup. Itu saja, bertahan hidup. Dan aku baru bisa menikmati hidupku saat ini. Saat aku sudah berumur 28. Apa menurutmu ini sudah terlambat?"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Tidak ada kata 'terlambat' untuk memulai sesuatu yang baru. Lagipula apa maksudmu dengan 28 tahun itu? Bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang itu adalah hal yang bisa dibanggakan." Dan sekarang Zoro menjawab dengan kalimat yang panjang. _Pasti ini karena efek matahari_, gumamnya.

"Rasanya saat ini aku tua sekali, ya?" dan kata-kata itu terngiang kembali di kepalanya. _Ibuku sudah melahirkan aku di usiaku sekarang ini... _

Entah wanita berambut gagak itu bercanda atau tidak. Zoro memandang Robin dengan intens. Wanita di depannya ini tidak jelek (dia tidak mau mengatakan cantik). Dia tinggi, bahkan lebih tinggi darinya, ramping, kuat, mandiri, dan kulitnya bagus. Rasanya tidak mungkin kulit itu akan berkerut karena penuaan dalam waktu dekat. Jadi dia mendengus.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak pernah bermasalah dengan wanita yang lebih tua."

Aneh sekali mendengar dirinya berkata begitu. Hei... lagipula mengapa dia mengatakannya?

Robin menaikkan alisnya. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Kalimat itu memancing senyum baru di bibir Robin. Zoro tidak keberatan dengan wanita yang lebih tua?

"Robin, maaf Aku lama sekali ya?" Suara Nami memecah kebekuan. Dan tentu saja di belakangnya, dengan dance _mellorine_ dan mata berbentuk hati, Sanji membawa sebaki kue dan jus jeruk. "Ah, Robin-chwan! Senang sekali melihatmu bersama Nami-san. Kau hari ini cantik sekali. Buku apa yang kau baca hari ini!" serunya begitu baki kue dan jus telah selamat di meja. Robin tersenyum, menutup halaman bergambar wanita-wanita Amazon dan membuka halaman yang penuh tulisan membosankan. Dia tidak ingin koki genit itu melihat bagian gambar seksi itu. Dia sudah tahu reaksi apa kira-kira yang akan dikeluarkan Sanji.

"Buku yang biasa. Kue ini untuk kami? Terimakasih."

"Tentu Robin-chwan sayang!" Sanji berseru. Sementara itu Zoro mendengus di tempatnya, lumayan pelan, sampai Robin mendengarnya. Tapi aneh juga, mungkin panas matahari yang menyebabkannya, Sanji tidak menggubris Zoro. Dia melayani para gadi dengan riang tanpa menganggap Zoro ada. Mungkin itu cara yang lebih mudah agar tidak terjadi perkelahian di antara mereka. Dan begitu koki itu menghilang di dapur, Robin melirik Zoro sekali lagi. Laki-laki itu masih di tempatnya, tidur seperti biasa. Dan seperti yang Robin sukai, tidak ada kening yang berlipat di wajah itu.

_Benarkah kau tidak keberatan dengan wanita yang lebih tua, Zoro? Apa kau tahu kalau aku senang sekali mendengarnya?_ Robin tersenyum, pikirannya jernih mulai membentuk angan-angan. _Kalau di usia ini... mungkin belum terlambat?_

**Review! Aku udah maksa diri (dan jari) buat bikin fic yang panjang, tapi pas diitung jumlah katanya, ternyata masih segini-gini juga *menghela napas* Ya sudahlah, ternyata memang nggak bakat bikin fic panjang... Fic ini aku bikin untuk ZorBin lover di luar sana. Semoga berkenan untuk memberikan review, masukan, kritik, saran, bahkan flare kalau dianggap pantas di flare. Special thanks to siapa aja (Lolu-san! :D)yang udah bikin aku semangat nulis lagi biar fic ku jarang reviewnya *hiks***

**However, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy :D**


End file.
